Fin de Año
by AkiraPili
Summary: Naruto ha prometido a sus amigos organizar una fiesta de fin de año, y quiere hacerla épica, Sakura sólo quiere una reunión privada con las personas más cercanas para ellos, y Sasuke, bueno, él sólo quiere dormir.


Bueno, éste es mi primer One-Shot, pero creo que me quedo bastante decente para ser la primera vez, jejeje. Es un post-guerra, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo es algo largo, pero entretenido.

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Supongo que al final siempre habrá leves Ooc en la personalidad de los personajes, aun así siempre trato de no despegarme de su esencia. Otra advertencia, posibles errores ortográficos XD y la última seria… ah sí, lenguaje obsceno, no en exceso.

**Resumen:** Naruto ha prometido a sus amigos organizar una fiesta de fin de año, y quiere hacerla épica, Sakura sólo quiere una reunión privada con las personas más cercanas para ellos, y Sasuke, bueno, él sólo quiere dormir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin de año**

En el momento en el que sintió una piedra de considerable tamaño estrellarse contra su cráneo, supo que ese día iba a ir de mal en peor.

"Malditos niños" maldijo la muchacha sobándose su cabeza adolorida y enrojecida.

Siguió su rumbo sin mirar atrás con la cabeza en alto, pero nuevamente sintió otra piedra de igual masa estrellase en su nuca, con más fuerza que la anterior.

"¡Esto es la guerra!" se volteó bruscamente con los ojos encendidos como los de un toro salvaje en busca de sangre.

Y frente a ella, escondido entre arbustos, con apenas una mata de cabellos rubios y despeinados a la vista, se encontraba su agresor.

-¿Naruto? –lo reconoció más tranquila y al mismo tiempo confundida.

-Sakura-chan. –la llamó en un bajo pero perfectamente audible susurro siseado.

La mencionada se acercó a él, también escondiéndose entre los arbusto creyendo que se trataba de algún tipo de misión confidencial.

-¿Por qué me tiraste piedras? –le preguntó despertando nuevamente la furia que sintió hace sólo unos segundos atrás.

-Quería hablar contigo. –respondió Naruto mirando a sus constados para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara o espiara.

-¿Y no era viable sólo decirme? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Somos ninjas, no? –resaltó el rubio. -¡No le quites lo divertido! –reclamó llevándose como respuesta un fuerte y contundente golpe de parte de la kunoichi.

Sakura no podía creer que ese atolondrado e infantil niño haya sido el héroe de la Gran Alianza Shinobi en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, hace apenas sólo unos meses. Trataba, enserio, trataba de verlo con respeto y admiración, pues al fin y acabo había salvado el mundo, y era lo minino que le debían todos en la faz de la tierra. Pero simplemente el rubio no se la dejaba fácil, con su actitud de ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca, no podía evitar seguir viéndolo como su aniñado compañero de equipo al que siempre terminaba propinando un buen golpe para que se le quite lo idiota.

-Ve al grano, Naruto. –le aconsejo la pelirosa con lo último de su agotada paciencia.

-Está bien. –el rubio trago duro. Y Sakura noto la creciente y abrumadora tensión del ambiente. Debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante. –Estoy metido en grandes problemas. –confesó.

Un minuto de silencio fue lo que siguió después de lo último dicho por el rubio. En la cabeza de la chica millones de teorías se le acumulaban en la cabeza. Miles que le recordaban a los horrores de la guerra y lo asustada que estaba de volver a vivir nuevamente lo terrible que era estar en el campo de batalla con tus compañeros frente a un gran enemigo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó seria y tan pálida como la piel del mismísimo Sai.

-Van a matarme. –dijo el muchacho de ojos azules con un temblor en su voz. En la cabeza de Sakura no cabía ningún enemigo de las dimensiones que pueda hacer temblar al Héroe de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, el mismo que enfrento al terrible Uchiha Madara sin chistar.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué enemigo tenemos que enfrentar?

-Todos, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee y los demás. –contestó abrazándose a sí mismo tras su repentino y evidente escalofrió.

Sakura inclino la cabeza. -¿Cómo? ¿Porque? –preguntó arrojando todas sus apocalípticas teorías al caño, sintiéndose más tranquila y nuevamente confundida.

-Bueno, veras… -comenzó. –Hoy es la última noche del año, y… y… yo les prometí a todos una fiesta, y si no la hago van a ¡matarme! –añadió con dramatismo. Y enseguida recibió otro coscorrón.

-¡Idiota! Hiciste que me angustiara en vano. –le reclamó la chica con una vena hinchada en su amplia frente. -¿Sólo eso? ¡Una estúpida fiesta! ¡Tanto drama para eso! –exclamó sin poderse creer la simplicidad de su problema.

-Está en juego mi reputación, Sakura-chan. –se justificó el rubio. –Como el héroe de muchos, debo ofrecer las mejores fiestas ¡No puedo fallar!

-Okey, okey. –se tranquilizó, contó hasta diez, y volvió a enfrentarse al rubio cara a cara. -¿Y supongo que quieres mi ayuda? –prácticamente afirmo.

Naruto asintió fervientemente. –Y tu dinero. –añadió por lo bajo. Comprendió que a los héroes los bañan de halagos y admiradores, pero de dinero… eso no, ni un solo centavo. Era tan pobre como cuando era tan sólo el Naruto gennin de quince años. Por otro lado, Sakura poseía un cargo importante en el hospital, y por lo cual, su propio y jugoso sueldo.

-Primero lo primero ¿Dónde tienes pensado hacer tu dichosa fiesta? –preguntó la chica de ojos jade. El rubio pareció pensarlo unos segundos y luego contestó:

-¿En casa? –"respondió" Naruto con el ceño fruncido, esperando un coscorrón o la aprobación de su compañera.

"¡En casa!" exclamó el inner de Sakura con burla y exasperación.

-¿Si sabes que vivimos juntos, no? –le recordó la pelirosa como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Naruto asintió. -¿Y quién más vive con nosotros? –lo alentó a responder.

-¿Sasuke? –contestó dudoso.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó la chica. -¡¿Crees que él va a permitir que hagas alboroto en casa?! –cuestionó.

Naruto sabía que ella tenía un punto, pero Sakura no sabía los planes de Sasuke para esa noche.

-Lo tengo cubierto. –expresó presumido de estar un paso al frente de Sakura. –Él va a pasar la noche en el barrio Uchiha. –le informó.

Sakura bajo la mirada. -¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Sólo en Año nuevo? – expresó con lastima al imaginarse al solitario Uchiha en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos en el barrio Uchiha. -¡Eso no es justo, baka! –le reclamó.

-Esa es su decisión Sakura-chan, no la mía. –se justificó el rubio.

Sakura torció la boca inconforme con la realidad, pero al fin y al cabo acepto ayudar al rubio a hacer su fiesta. Ella había planeado esa noche una cena y vino para los tres en casa. Recitando sus propósitos y compartiendo unas horas más después de la media noche, nada particularmente extravagante, sólo una amena noche del equipo 7 juntos por primera vez en Año Nuevo. Pero ahora que sabía que Sasuke se iría esa noche. Entonces todo lo que tenía planeado quedaría muy raro sólo para Naruto y ella, tal como si fuera una cena romántica, y no quería confundir al rubio. También le quedaba la opción de invitar a Kakashi-sensei, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado en reunión con los Kages arreglando los cientos de asuntos pendientes que quedaron después de la guerra. Como también estaba intercediendo por Sasuke frente a los altos cargos, pues si bien Sasuke era también un héroe de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, derrotando junto a Naruto a Madara, para muchos, él aun no era de confianza, y con razones, pues Sasuke había cometido terribles e imperdonables delitos contra el orden, las cosas no podían olvidarse simplemente así de fácil.

Entonces sí, abría una "reunión privada" junto a todos sus principales amigos, con bocadillos refresco y otras cosas, Sakura no planeaba una loca fiesta descontrolada, ella quería algo tranquilo y esencialmente sentimental junto a los amigos que le quedaban después de la guerra.

-¡Ahg! Naruto. –se quejó la chica. -¿Qué te dije de hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir?

-¡Yo nunca rompo una promesa! –chilló el rubio justificando su acción.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlas! –contraatacó la chica propinándole un último golpe.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..-o-..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..-o-.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.-o-..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

¡Cómo se atrevían! ¡Como osaban impedirle el paso a su propiedad! ¡Como el último Uchiha tenía pleno derecho sobre esas tierras y podría hacer con ellas lo que le viniera en gana! Estúpida orden de restricción ¿Qué pensaban que haría en el barrio Uchiha? Entrar al templo y sacar pergaminos secretos para dominar el mundo y ser como el sucesor de Madara, con la estúpida maldición Uchiha de Odio ¡Joder! Él había sido quien luchó y derrotó a Madara, no los Kages, ni los inútiles Anbu, o cualquier Shinobi debilucho que resguardaban la propiedad con sus patéticos jutsus ¡Él! ¡Le debían la vida, con un demonio! ¡Gracias a él, toda esa patética gente estaba viva y disfrutando de la paz! ¡Gracias a él todos ellos seguían con vida! Pero… ¡Podía matarlos! Sí, ahora mismo si quisiera, sería tan fácil, con sólo el sharingan, esos molestos insectos morirían. Pero debía contenerse, debía ser un shinobi tranquilo y ejemplar, no por él, ni siquiera le angustiaba o importaba la idea de que lo expulsaran y volvieran a incluir en el libro bingo como un criminal, no, hacia todo esto por Itachi, quería disfrutar de la paz que tanto ansió su hermano para él, lo hacía en su memoria. Pues si tenía claro algo en esos momentos, era que por nada del mundo desperdiciaría la vida que Itachi le había dado, que no tiraría sus ideales por la borda, y que protegería y cambiaría la aldea que tanto amó su hermano.

Eran las once y media de la noche, y todos los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban con los preparativos para celebrar la media noche y la llegada del año nuevo. Todos corriendo de aquí, para allá ocupados en sus pequeñas y mediocres existencia. Agh, ¿esto era lo que quería Itachi? Podía ser la paz tan repugnantemente aburrida. Sasuke no tenía ninguna de las respuestas, así que siguió caminando por las alumbradas calles, camino a la casa que compartía con el resto de su antiguo equipo, al menos podía asegurar que la convivencia entre ellos era tolerable, ambos de sus "amigos" eran ruidosos y atolondrados, para nada algo con lo que el Uchiha desearía vivir por el tiempo que debía quedarse hasta que le permitan regresar al barrio Uchiha, pero era lo único y más cercano que le quedaba a una "familia". Y aunque mucho de sus antiguos y viejos ideales y sentimientos desaparecieron totalmente, aun le quedaba cierto deje de cariño y connotación hacia esos dos.

Por las calles todos se quedaban viéndolo, algunos con restringido y aislado respeto, otros con desconfianza y odio arraigado, pero eso sí, todos con notable temor al poder tan intimidante que despedía el ultimo Uchiha, más lo que la gente opinara o no, de él, no le importaba ni en los más mínimo, Sasuke simplemente se dedicaba caminar con pasos tranquilos y despreocupados.

Eran las once con cincuenta minutos y ya casi llegaba.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..-o-..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..-o-.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.-o-..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

-¡TRES! –gritaron las chicas

-¡DOS! –gritaron los chicos

-¡UNO! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –gritaron todos juntos mientras una serie de brillantes, peligrosos y sobretodos ruidosos fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno de ese nuevo año.

Si, Sakura había planeado una tranquila y sentimental "reunión privada" pero no contaba que el rumor de que Naruto-héroe naranja-de Konoha, organizaba algo en su casa para celebración de año nuevo llegar oídos de todos en Konoha, eh incluso hasta Suna, prueba viviente de ello, eran los hermanos arena disfrutando de la "reunión" con cervezas en las manos y hablando a gritos con demás invitados.

Cuando Naruto vio la puerta abrirse, y detrás de esta encontrarse con Sasuke-malhumorado-Uchiha, ni siquiera se encontraba lo bastante consiente para asustarse. Aun así, esperaba un golpe de parte del moreno que lo tirara al piso. Pero en su lugar, vio al Uchiha observar con su mirada oscura, fría y metódica el lugar, con una expresión tranquila y dejando salir un suspiro cansino y prolongado, tan sigiloso como llego, cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta.

Naruto no podía creer que el Uchiha se haya ido sin armar escandalo o siquiera mostrarse algo enojado, sólo cansado. Pero no permitiría que se fuera, no señor.

Rápidamente se paró y corrió hacia la puerta con la velocidad impresionante que heredó de su padre, abrió la puerta justo al momento en el que Sasuke apenas dio un paso hacia la calle, y sin importarle si después lo golpeara, lo tomo del cuello y lo metió de vuelta a la calurosa fiesta.

-¡Teme! Hip… ¡Hermano, mío! Hip –lo saludó el rubio.

Sasuke frunció la nariz al sentir el penetrante olor a alcohol que emanaba Naruto. Rápida y bruscamente se soltó del incomodo agarre de su cuello. -¡No somos hermanos! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Dobe. –le recriminó.

-¡Claro que somos hermanos, Indra! –objeto el chico. -¿No lo recuerdas? Soy Ashura.

-¡Ya deja eso! Soy Sasuke, no Indra, ni tú Ashura, usuratonkachi. –como odiaba tener esa línea sucesora que lo emparentaba con ese mediocre. –Estás ebrio.

-¡Es porque hice una fiesta! ¡La mejor de toda Konoha! Indra, ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? –era un hecho, la historia del Rikudoo había quedado sellada en fuego en la cabeza de Naruto.

-No tenemos un padre en común. –repuso el pelinegro con mal humor.

-¡Idra! No desconozcas a nuestro padre, sólo porque yo sea su favorito. –lo regaño Naruto. Sasuke contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Aun así, yo siempre eh sido mejor que tú! –repuso el Uchiha, sin darse cuenta que caía en el juego del Uzumaki.

-Sólo estas celoso porque padre no te ama. –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos aparentemente ofendido y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de ser el niño de papi.

-¡Claro que lo hace! Él… -un momento ¿Qué carajos hacia el discutiendo con un ebrio? ¿Cómo había caído en su estúpido juego? –Es todo, no te soporto. –dijo como último.

-¡Hermano! –chillo Ashur… ups no Naruto. -¡Quédate en nuestra fiesta! –rogó.

-Hmp. -¿quedarse? El rubio tonto debía agradecer que en ese mismo momento no estuviera corriendo a todos.

-Hay ensalada de tomate. –dijo el rubio como último recurso. Si había algo que al Uchiha le gustaba en todo el sentido de la palabra, era el tomate, pero ¡coño! Sasuke ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo trate de manipularlo con ese conocimiento.

-Dobe, te juro por dios, vuelves a hablarme una vez más y te rompo la cabeza. –amenazó el pelinegro dejando a Naruto con los labios finamente sellados.

Era suficiente, no tenía por qué soportarlo, paso de largo del rubio y camino hacia las escaleras ¿Por qué él tenía que irse? ¡Si era su casa! ¡No sería vetado de su propia casa, dos veces una misma noche!

En el camino se encontró a más de una insinuosa que con el alcohol en la cabeza, el miedo que siempre aparentaban tenerle durante el día se había esfumado y se atravesaban frente a él para acosarlo, ugh, había olvidado lo molesto que eran sus fans.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –chillo una castaña mientras se le abalanzaba y lo rodeaba por el cuello. Otra vez ese desagradable olor a alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales. –Baila conmigo. –le pidió la descarada.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. Enseguida trato de separarse, pero no podía, y enseguida entendió el porqué, una capa de chakra los rodeaba y unía, era lo más ingenioso y desesperado que había hecho una chica para estar junto a él.

-Quiero estar así contigo por siempre. –dijo melosamente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Antes de que Sasuke haga su movimiento y librarse de la acosadora, alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de mí NO novio! –grito alguien al costado de él.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a la castaña caer inconsciente con un buen golpe de parte de una pelirosa que respiraba con dificultad gracias a la cólera que le provoco ver tal escena.

Enseguida la chica se repuso y opto por una postura derecha y coqueta frente al Uchiha que la veía algo sorprendido. No le sorprendió ver a Naruto ebrio, él era un tarado de dimensiones épicas. Pero Sakura, aunque nunca se lo diría, él tenía cierto concepto de la pelirosa, que la ponían entre las personas más aceptables para él, en la aldea.

-Me voy por una noche y hacen una fiesta. –le reclama el Uchiha. No estaba particularmente molesto con ello, de hecho no le molestaba, básicamente no le importaba, pero aun así debía reclamárselo a alguien, y ese alguien era Sakura, en quien se había confiado que no dejaría que Naruto haga algo estúpido.

-Reunión Privada. –lo corrigió, riendo por lo bajo, Sasuke noto claramente el nerviosismo en esa risa corta.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué entendía la chica con privado? "todos pasen, menos animales" ¡ah, no! Que Kiba y Akamaru estaban con toda la pandilla Inozuka y sus canes en la sala, y… miren eso ¿Pakun? No, no, la exclusividad humana perdió el significado en las fiestas.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke habían encontrado la manera de no perder ese pequeño, minúsculo, pero existente sentido del humor que los mantenía cuerdo, o al menos sabia fingirlo muy bien.

-Esto es justo lo que debía esperar con los dos juntos. –expresó Sasuke.

-No, hip… yo… hip… no planee esto… hip –trataba de justificarse la pelirosa, estaba totalmente ebria, tanto que le sorprendía verla parada tan firme. Casi estaba esperando que se tambaleara y cayera al piso. –Veras… todo empezó. –contaba la chica.

Y enseguida la muchacha soltó una sarta de palabrería atropellada, que en esos momentos no tenía ganas de entender o asimilar.

-No me importa las absurdas escusas que pongas, Naruto y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no me involucren en sus juegos estúpidos. –sentenció apartándola bruscamente.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, no te enojes. –le siguió la pelirosa unos pasos al frente. –Es sólo una pequeña reunión.

¿Pequeña? A eso le decía pequeño, era como decir que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja era sólo un pequeño desacuerdo.

-¡Basta! –exclamó el Uchiha al sentir a la chica aun siguiéndolo. –Hasta aquí Sakura, no quiero verte, al menos no lo que resta de la noche, ni mucho menos a Naruto ¡Sólo déjenme tranquilo los dos por una vez!

Sakura apretó los labios en una fina línea conteniendo las ganas de llorar, con meses de convivencia con el moreno, había creído que al menos, se había ganado la suficiente consideración de parte de éste, como para que la tratara como algo más que un estorbo en su vida. Pero la visión del Uchiha no cambió, aunque ella se metía con respecto a ello. Seguía siendo el mismo frio e indiferente Sasuke, el mismo bastardo de siempre, que sólo los volteaba a ver cuándo lo arrastraba a algún problema.

Se tragó sus lágrimas, tomó lo que quedaba de su lata de cerveza y dio media vuelta decidida a ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

.

Sasuke aun camina apartando a la multitud ya bastante molesto con toda la situación en general, que juraba golpear a quien sea que lo detuviera en su travesía hacia su habitación. Interiormente maldecía la amplitud de todo el piso de abajo hasta las escaleras. Sólo debía llegar a ellas, subir y entrar a su habitación, darse una ducha y dormir hasta el día siguiente, y para cuando bajara, más les valía a el tonto de Naruto y a la molesta de Sakura, que todo esté completamente limpio y ordenado. Sí tan sólo mañana al despertar encontraba todo hecho un desastre… no tendría restricciones en golpear hasta el cansancio a Naruto.

Cuando el moreno disfrutaba de una imagen creada de él golpeando a Naruto a plena disposición, entonces, en ese momento todas sus fantasías se vieron truncadas y volvió a la realidad con el escurrimiento de una fría y melosa bebida por todo su pecho.

Enseguida apretó los puños, y si la persona en frente hubiera sido cualquier otra, sin duda, esta terminaría su noche en el hospital.

-¡Sasuke! –lo reconoció la chica alarmada, de todas las personas a las que podía haberle derramado su bebida esa noche, había sido al temido ultimo Uchiha, que como todos saben y bien recuerdan, tiene el carácter del diablo. -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

-Yo vivo aquí. –respondió el Uchiha mirándola como si fuera idiota.

-Sí, pero… Naruto dijo que tú… yo creí en realidad que no…

El pelinegro dejo salir un largo y cansino suspiro. –Tenten. –la detuvo, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y continuo. –Estoy realmente cansado, olvidado y ya. –terminó alejándose y dejando algo aturdida a la castaña.

Si había alguien en la faz de la tierra a quien el Uchiha trataba como un ser humano de sentimientos, era a Tenten, pues después de su reintegración a Konoha, Tenten tenía la misión de vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, y ella, había sido la única persona en tratarlo como si fuera cualquier otra persona. No de la forma en la que Sakura o Naruto, que se desvivían por atenderlo y lo ahogaban con su actitud protectora y constante mente alerta de cualquier cambio en su actitud, básicamente totalmente traumatizados con que vuelva a abandonarlos, o con la actitud del resto de Konoha de miedo y recelo. No, para Tenten, no era Uchiha Sasuke, renegado criminal de gran poder proveniente de un Clan maldito, no, para ella fue simplemente Sasuke. El chico detrás de tantos estereotipos, ella había logrado encontrarlo. Y por eso, aquella tan normal y para nada particular chica, le era soportable.

.

Al fin llegó a su habitación, y después de darse una rápida ducha y vistiendo simplemente unos pantalones holgados se metió en su cama decidido a dormir e ignorar todo a su alrededor hasta el día siguiente.

.

-Es el hombre más idiota que conocí jamás. –se quejaba la pelirosa tomando su quinta lata de cerveza frente a su amiga Ino.

- Y es tan ardiente. –contestó la rubia mordiéndose el labio con la imagen del Uchiha en mente.

-Malhumorado. –enlisto la chica.

-Sexy. –contesto la rubia.

-Insensible.

-Atractivo.

-Terco.

-Seductor.

-Bastardo.

-¡Algún día voy a raptarlo!

-¡Algún día voy a golpearlo!

-¡Y yo a violarlo!

-Espera, espera hip… ¿estamos en una misma hoja? -preguntó la pelirosa desconcertada con las declaraciones de Ino.

-¿Estamos hablando de Sasukin hip… no? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Ya cállate frente! Estamos en el mismo plano y punto… hip. Tú sólo olvida las ultimas cosas que dije y ya. –definitivamente, eso había sido algo muy incómodo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –llegaba gritando un rubio totalmente pálido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó molesta la rosada.

Naruto llegó tirándose a los pies de la chica y mirándola desde abajo con la expresión del más puro terror jamás reflejado en la cara del chico, este dijo:

-Un fantasma me ha seguido toda la noche.

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre sí, y soltaron semejante risota, que todos los presentes los voltearon a ver.

-Los fantasmas no existen, Naruto-baka. –dijo Sakura entre risas.

-Claro que sí, sino que es esto. –señaló junto a él. Enseguida un objeto circular y blancoide se asomó sobre el hombro del Uzumaki.

Las dos chicas dejaron de reír para ponerse pálidas como el papel.

-¡Aléjate de nosotras, estas maldito! –exclamó la rubia haciendo una cruz con sus dedos.

-¡no quiero estar solo con esto! –rogó el chico abrazando los pies de Sakura.

-Espera un momento. –la pelirosa entrecerró los ojos. Y después tomo al fantasma en sus manos y lo reventó. –era un globo, miedosos…hip.

-Ah. –dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo. Después de intercambiar miradas los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo. – ¡Esto nunca pasó! –y los tres fueron por rumbos diferentes lo bastante avergonzados de haberse mostrado tan cobardes como para verse el resto de la noche.

.

-¡Naruto! Te reto a ver quién come más bolas de arroz. –gritó cierto castaño con marcas en las mejillas a través de la multitud.

Claramente el rubio no podía negarse.

-¿Términos?

- El primero en vomitar, pierde.

-¡hecho!

.

-¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! –coreaban todos alrededor de los dos chicos que consumían más de lo que un humano jamás comió.

La competencia ya iba muy avanzada, y las apuestas ya se hicieron presentes con favor al Inozuka que descaradamente había arrojado unas cuantas bolas a su fiel amigo Akamaru para que lo ayudara. Acción que tiempo después fue demasiado frecuente y que fue descubierta al fin por su contendiente.

-¡Eres un tramposo, hijo de puta! –lo insulto poniéndose de arrojando la mesa al suelo, y con ella todo el arroz y platos.

-¡No me llamas así, hijo de puta!

-¡Y tú puedes hacerlo! –reclamó Naruto.

-¡Porque soy mejor que tú!

Naruto dejó escapar una risa larga y fingida. -¿Mejor que yo, dices? –más risa burlona. -¿Dime cuantas veces has salvado el mundo?

El público que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado, y sólo se dedicaba a mover la cabeza de uno a otro, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, dejo escapar un "Uhhh" colectivo que encabrono más al castaño.

-Quieres probar quien es mejor en una pelea callejera. –propuso el castaño tomando al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

-Por supuesto, perro. –aceptó el ojiazul levantando los puños a la altura del rostro del Inozuka, entonces noto algo fuera de lugar.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó con horror.

-¿Qué sucede? –lo soltó Kiba.

-Estaba aquí hace sólo unos segundos. –buscó por el suelo. El resto del público lo imito y se puso a revisar el suelo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aun sin comprender.

-¡Mi pulgar! –respondió el rubio volviendo a fijarse su puño carente de aquel pedazo de carne que nos diferenciaba de las bestias.

Después de su aclaración, nadie, absolutamente nadie, entendió la verdadera razón de porque el rubio no podía apreciar su pulgar, y todos comenzaron a buscar el pulgar perdido del héroe de Konoha.

-¡Nadie va irse sin ser revisado! –advirtió Rock Lee, quien con su tan abrumadora velocidad se encontraba buscando por todo el lugar el pulgar de Naruto.

.

La noticia del pulgar perdido, rápidamente llegó a los oídos de todos, quienes preocupados y solidarios también buscaban por todas partes.

Entonces, al fin, alguien cuerdo bajo por las escaleras agarrado de la mano de una chica, y al enterarse de tan estúpido dilema, se acercó a Naruto que prácticamente sollozada tirado en el piso, tomo su puño cerrado, y apartando sus dedos, encontró el pulgar perdido.

-¡Shikamaru, eres un genio! –le agradeció el rubio.

Temari y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron estupefactos a los demás presentes que estaban tan, pero tan ebrios, que habían participado colectivamente en tan extraña e idiota búsqueda.

-¡Amigos, míos! –Naruto se paró encima del sofá para que todos pudieran verlo, y con la intención de todos sobre él, continuo. –Con la ayuda de una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo ninja, eh encontrado mi pulgar. –anuncio, y enseguida una ovación de gritos inundaron el lugar, incluso algunos lloraban de alegría. –Estaba siempre en mi mano, sujeto por mis dedos. –termino.

Entonces todos rieron. –Siempre busco cosas que tengo en la mano. –comentó un desconocido desde atrás, a lo cual todos asintieron sintiéndose identificados.

Shikamaru y Temari no podían dar crédito a lo que presenciaban, estupidez humana en su máxima y definitiva expresión.

-Creo que debíamos revisar si hay alguien que está distribuyendo algún tipo de droga sicodélica. –le susurró al oído Temari.

Shikamaru sólo asintió.

-¿Y dónde estaban vosotros? –cuestionó pícaro Lee.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee y un recientemente añadido Chouji intercambiaron miradas y cubriendo sus bocas con ambas manos rieron ligeramente sonrojados, ufff mentes pervertidas de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas.

En ese momento llegó Sakura y contesto con total naturalidad a su pregunta. –Los vi besuquearse en mi habitación hace una hora. –casi podía presumir estar sobria en esos momentos, e incluso ahora con los tres litros de vomito que expulso hace sólo unos segundos en el baño estaba prácticamente sin alcohol en su sistema.

El rostro de ambos chicos enrojeció llegando a hacerle competencia a un tomate y enseguida Temari grito:

-¡Kankuro, ya es muy tarde, nos vamos! –se volteó hacia su hermano, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

-Como ya tuviese tu "momento" –reclamó el chico por lo bajo, cosa que desató más risas por parte de los chicos.

-¡Cállate! ¿Dónde está Gaara? –preguntó tratando de distraer su vergüenza en molestia.

-Le están depilando sus cejas. –señaló Kankuro con total naturalidad a otro chico pelirrojo con dos chicas enzima que le arreglaban sus espesas cejas.

-Gaara no tiene cejas. –remarcó Lee.

-Ah ¿no? –dijo tranquuilo. –Entonces no tengo idea con quien eh estado hablando toda la fiesta. –respondió frescamente el castaño.

A Temari casi le da un ataque, y después de tragarse las tremendas ganas que tenia de golpear a Kankuro, se volteó, y se fue a buscar a su pequeño hermano, claro, no sin antes arrastrar con ella a su novio.

Como podía haber perdido a su hermano en una fiesta fan salvaje, ya lo imaginaba atado y amordazado por locas chicas violadoras…. ¿Cómo podría volver a Suna? ¡Si extravió al Kazekage!

-No vayan a buscarlo en la habitación de Sakura. –le grito maliciosamente Chouji, y enseguida todos rieron hasta que las lágrimas les saltaron a los ojos.

.

_Es increíble lo rápido que las cosas pueden pasar de lo malo a un completo desastre._

Al momento en el que el fuerte estruendoso ruido de varios vidrios quebrase a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de él, supo que no podía ignorar más la situación.

Acompañado del ruido de los vidrios, se escuchó los gritos de varáis chicas y las fuertes voces desorganizadas de algunos chicos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Una pelea? Lo que sea que fuera, provenía de la habitación vecina que le pertenecía a Naruto. Se levantó perezosamente y por la ventana pudo ver como a un costado una chica colgaba de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué mierda?

.

-¡No te sueltes! –gritaban un grupo de chicas sin saber qué hacer ante tal situación.

-¡¿Por qué carajos me soltaría?! –ironizo la pelirroja colgada a varios metros del suelo, ella era una ninja, una buena a decir verdad, pero en esos momentos con todo el alcohol circulando por sus sistema, no creía poder siquiera aterrizar sin al menos romperse un pie.

Y todos los ninjas de la fiesta, se encontraban igual de inútiles.

-¡No te sueltes! –gritaron otro grupo de chicos.

-¿No se saben otro consejo? –lloriqueó mirando hacia abajo, sí, miran hacia abajo había sido una mala idea.

Cuando sintió que sus manos ya no soportaban más, e iba a caer y probablemente romperse el cuello. Una mano la sujeto, y con fuerza y nada de delicadeza, la levanto hasta quedar totalmente arriba. Recostada en el torso desnudo de nada más y nada menos que su amor platónico. Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos observaban la escena, atónitos. El Uchiha salvó a su antigua compañera de equipo, Karin, semidesnudo. Una vista que sin duda era para recordar, de hecho un par de flashes de cámaras capturaron el momento justo donde Sasuke apareció sin nada arriba. Mmmm sí, esas fotos les darían una fortuna.

Karin aun con el corazón en la boca, sólo podía aferrarse a su salvador, y no pudo evitar pensar, que ese suceso fue tan inconvenientemente agradable, que lo guardaría por siempre.

-¿Dime, como llegaste ahí? –le preguntó apartándose, dejando nuevamente al descubierto su torso bien trabajado. Otra vez flashes de cámaras.

Karin desvió la mirada y recordó lo estúpido de toda la situación en sí. Pero que más daba si le decía la verdad, de todos modos ya parecía enojado.

-Yo… mmm…. Hip…. –la amenazante mirada del Uchiha al final, la obligo a soltarlo todo, como vomito verbal. –Estaba saltando en la cama y se me fue la mano, rebote a la ventana y pues…. Hip…

El Uchiha no podía creer lo estúpido que era todo, enseguida se paró y la dejó tirada en el suelo, y él que se molestó en salvarla, bien merecía romperse el pie para que aprendiera a no ser idiota.

Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, cuando escucho una chillona y fuerte voz gritar;

-¡Suficiente! –todos voltearon a ver la pelirosa. -¡Yo no quería esto, no quería una fiesta de animales, quería celebrar el Año Nuevo y despertar el día siguiente sin tener que avergonzarme de la noche anterior! –añadió algo más bajo.

Todos bajaron la cabeza para reflexionar, definitivamente al día siguiente con todos los acontecimientos de esa noche, pocos podrían salir de casa con la frente en alto.

-¡ASI QUE ES TODO! ¡QUIERO A TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA! –golpeo su pie contra el suelo, y con la fuerza sobre humana que la caracteriza, hizo temblar toda la casa y enseguida cientos de personas desalojaron el lugar en masa, cuales ratas cobardes, hasta quedar apenas sólo tres personas en la habitación.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña, _pequeñísima_, minúscula, pero igualmente sonrisa. Era justo lo que esperaba de Sakura.

-Es idea mía o esto se puso muy silencioso. –comentó el rubio desconcertado.

Los otros dos lo miraron sin creer que podía existir alguien con tanto poder de hacer exasperar a otras personas. Pero bueno, al final se tranquilizaron, después de todo, Naruto no puede evitar ser lo que es.

-Duérmete, sí. –le aconsejó Sakura.

-Pero tengo frío. –repuso el Uzumaki señalando su ventana rota.

-¡Pues te aguantas! –gritó, y Naruto, como todo niño obediente, se metió en la cama y apenas cerro los ojos, comenzó a roncar.

Los otros dos caminaron hacia la puerta, y se quedaron unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta a contemplar al rubio profundamente dormido.

-Es un angelito cuando duerme. –comentó Sakura con ternura, tal como si hablara de su pequeño hijo.

-Lástima que despierta. –le siguió Sasuke.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –le preguntó la muchacha.

-Matar a Naruto mientras duerme. –contestó el Uchiha con una mirada fija y penetrante en el indefenso rubio que se encontraba durmiendo en la inocencia.

-¡No! –negó la pelirosa cerrando la puerta, por la seguridad de su mejor amigo. –Me refiero a que fui muy descortés con todos, echándolos de aquí.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, a él nunca le había importado la opinión de otros, el simplemente hacia lo que quería cuando quería sin importarle como sus acciones afectaban a los demás, así que no sabía exactamente qué decir, sólo sabía que se suponía debía hacer sentir bien a su compañera, o bien podía irse y ya, de todos modos no es como si le importara.

Pero al final, opto que por una vez, no se comportaría como un bastardo con Sakura.

Tomo la barbilla de Sakura en su mano y le levanto la cabeza. Haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos. Sakura sintió el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y aunque deseaba apartar el rostro por vergüenza, no quería romperá aquel único momento con Sasuke. Algo así es tan raro que con suerte, pasa sólo una vez al año.

-Te comportaste como debías hacerlo. –dijo.

-¿Así? –sonrió la chica.

-Como la _molesta_ chica que siempre lo arruina todo. –prosiguió el Uchiha soltándola y dejándola perpleja. -Descansa. -fue lo último que dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello como si de una niña se tratara antes de irse, lenta y silenciosamente a su habitación.

Únicamente él podía ser tan adorable y a la vez tan desconsiderado.

La pelirosa se volteó hacia su habitación y sigilosamente entro en ella. Tras el rápido paso de acontecimientos, se puso a pensar por primera vez lo que había pasado esa noche.

Sin duda ese año sería particularmente entretenido. La guerra había terminado, Sasuke regresó, y el equipo siete estaba nuevamente junto ¿Qué más podía pedir? Si lo tenía todo.

_._

_Y a__l día siguiente la situación dio un giro hacia lo escandaloso_

-¡Sakura-chan! Despierta –decía el rubio hiperactivo en la oreja haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara de pronto y por un auto reflejo el puño de ella fue a parar a su mejilla.

El pobre cayó de lleno al suelo, y la chica despertó estirándose perezosamente.

-ahhhhhh –bostezó. -¡Buenos días! –saludó de aparentemente buen humor.

-¿Buenos días? –repitió. –Son las dos de la tarde. –le recriminó.

-¡Buenas tardes, entonces! –se corrigió perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que fácil decirlo, el Teme y yo tuvimos que comer afuera. –reclamó, de hecho lo que realmente le desagrado fue que no había ramen.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Como dije, el Teme y yo salimos a comer, y nos encontramos con esto. –le entregó el periódico.

A la chica sólo le basto con leer el titular y ver las fotos para saltar de su cama y gritar un: _**¡Qué!**_ Audible hasta Suna.

El titular decía: Descontrol, fiesta de Año Nuevo se sale de los límites.

Y en las fotos había varias de ella haciendo cosas con las que no podría volver a salir jamás de casa. Y lo peor de todo fue el artículo que la declaró. "Amargada del año" ahora toda Konoha sabía todo acerca de la fiesta. No se imaginaba quien los había traicionado de tal forma. Entonces recordó al grupo de periodismo de Konohamaru tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra la noche anterior. ¡Malditos enanos, se la pagarían!

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al ver una hoja doblada.

-Es el poster de regalo.

La chica desdoblo la hoja, y al ver la foto un ligero derrame nasal se hizo presente en ella. La foto era de nada más y de nada menos que de Uchiha-hot-Sasuke sin camisa.

-Yo conservo esto Naruto. –ocultó el poster detrás de ella.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de añadir algo más, cuando de la nada oyeron un fuerte golpeteo en el closet de la Haruno.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica escondiéndose detrás de la cama.

-No lo sé. –contestó el chico también junto a ella escondido.

-Ve a ver eres el hombre. –lo empujó.

Naruto trago duro y tembloroso abrió el closet para encontrarse dentro de él, a un Sai totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- Sé que esta pregunta es tonta pero ¿Tienen idea de cómo llegue aquí?

.

FIN

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Bueno, pues este fue mi primer One-shot de Naruto (en realidad sólo mi primer One-shot y punto) y ¿Qué le pareció? Quise ponerle algo de humor, pero creo que no me salió bien, supongo que pudo haber sido mucho mejor, pero no quería caer en lo ridículo exagerando situaciones. Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa, o al menos entretenerlos unos minutos en lo que leyeron.

Déjenme en sus comentarios sus críticas y todo lo que quieran, sólo déjenme un comentario, quiero saber lo que piensan de mi como escritora ¿Soy un fracaso? Si lo soy díganmelo sutilmente jejejeje.

Bien, eso es todo. Paz.


End file.
